Flower
by Gereldine5
Summary: "It's so curious: one can resist tears and 'behave' very well in the hardest hours of grief. But then someone makes you a friendly sign behind a window, or one notices that a flower that was in bud only yesterday has suddenly blossomed, or a letter slips from a drawer... and everything collapses. "
1. Chapter 1: Fields of Woe

**Chapter One**

**Fields of Woe**

"Gajeel! Gajeel smile!" Levy's small hands held the camera, pointing it at the towering dragon slayer and the tiny girl in his arms. He shot her a grin, the tiny child laughing as he spun her around. The camera flashed, catching the adorable moment. Levy sat down on the picnic blanket, giggling at the adorable picture before her. The tall black haired dragon slayer, playing with his three year old daughter. She never expected this to happen. No, she was supposed to be a avoiding this man. She grinned as she fingered the golden band around her ring finger. She never was one to follow the crowd. "Oi! Levy! We're hungry!" Levy giggled again, waving the two over as she pulled food items out of the picnic basket. "What are we eating mommy?" Levy felt a pair of small hands wrap around her neck. She turned and looked straight into the crimson eyes of her child. "Well, we have some lizard guts, andddd some monkey brains…." "Mommmmyyyy!" The girl playfully bopped her mom's head. "Alright, alright. I made us sandwiches!" Levy pulled out three bags. Each one had the name of their destined owner written on them in permanent marker. "For Gajeel, an iron and ham sandwich." Gajeel eagerly opened the bag and took a bite. "For mommy, a turkey and cheese sandwich…and for the little monster…." Levy whipped out a bag with pb and j in it. "PB and J!" Levy handed over the bag, her finger brushing the marked name, smearing the marker. It read Eclipse. Eclipse Redfox. She had yet to show her magic capabilities, but her adventurous personality led everyone to believe she would become an iron mage. She was just like her father. She was tan, with long blue hair like her mother and her father's dark red eyes. She was obviously going to be very tall, she was three and already only a foot shorter than her mother. Eclipse wasn't all her father though, she was a genius like her mother. She already was reading short chapter books! Eclipse was beloved by all of Fairytail, their love almost matching her and Gajeel's love for Eclipse. It was adorable. The problem was, she was also really spoiled. Her birthdays were quite hectic. Her first birthday was the worst. Everyone thought that Natsu had eaten the cake early and a fight proceeded to break out. Eclipse simply sat there watching, continuing to eat the cake. She was quite the devil. And Levy loved her. "Hey mommy! Look at me!" Levy looked up, only to see her daughter somehow dangling from a tree branch, a panicked father below her." "ECLIPSE!" Levy ran over, just in time to see her daughter slip and tumble. "I GOT HER!" Gajeel and Levy both leapt for the falling girl, only to slam into each other. As they recovered, they heard some amused chuckling above them. "Lilly…." "KITTY!" "ARGHHHH!" Eclipse grabbed Lilly's neck and proceeded to choke the living daylights out of him. "OFF! OFF!" Gajeel simply died. "GIHHIIIHIII! LILLY, LILLY IS A KITTYYY!" "SHUT UP IRON-HEGURGG" They finally managed to get Eclipse off. "Little Eclipse, you scared mommy! Don't do that!" Levy gently smacked her daughters hand. "Eclipse is sorry." The little girl pouted, her blue hair hanging in her face. "Its ok baby." Levy kissed Eclipse's head and set her down. "Go play!" Eclipse grinned and dashed off to pick some flowers. "Geez…that kid is a pain." "Gajeel! She's your daughter!" "I know, I know." Gajeel grinned and kissed Levy gently. "I wouldn't change that for all the iron in the world." Levy smiled. "But she does put a damper on the love making." "GAJEEL!" Levy smacked him in the face. "Ouch!" Panther Lily watched with amusement at the couple below him. "Idiot…" He whispered and then flew off.

Eclipse loved flowers. They fascinated her. They were so beautiful, but could instantly go ugly when plucked from their roots. Why did they do that? She asked her mother a long time ago, and she said that it was because they were sad that they had left home. They didn't belong anywhere else than in the meadow they were plucked from. Eclipse knew her mom was only making up stories, but she still liked the explanation. She continued to crouch and observe the small shrub of eglantine. She remembered her dad always bringing her mother these roses. Her mom said it was because of her love for Shakespeare, especially 'A Midsummer's Night Dream.' Eclipse just assumed it was because they were almost as pretty as her. Eclipse reached out to touch the rose, only to prick her finger on a thorn. Blood appeared on her finger, and a sharp pain went through her. "Be careful mademoiselle, the thorns are sharp!" Eclipse looked up, only to see no one. "Down here mademoiselle." Eclipse looked down, her eyes widening at the sight. A face was in the dirt! The face had a dark green mustache and matching colored hair, a monacle over his left eye. "Salut little one! Might I have your name?" Eclipse knew not to talk to strangers, but this person fascinated her. He seemed nice enough." My name is Eclipse." The man smiled. "Well Eclipse-sama, my name is Sol." "Sol…Hi." Sol grinned. "And you, you are my little…cible." "What does cible mean?" "Target." "Eh!?" Sol grinned and leapt up, roughly grabbing the girl, but not before she could scream. "MOMMAAAA!" "Oh, non, non, non Eclipse-sama!" He roughly slammed some rocks into her head, quickly knocking her out. He looked up, gaining sight of two mages, one of which he recognized to be Gajeel. "Perfect." He grinned. Immediately, Gajeel had reacted to his daughter's scream and when realizing she was in trouble, he sprung into action. "BASTARD!" Gajeel roared and released a thundering Iron Dragon Roar, only to be slammed back by a large boulder. A disturbing crack was heard, his arm hanging uselessly by his side, bone jutting out. "Shit!" Levy stumbled at the sight of the injuries, but quickly got out and shot at Sol. "SOLID SCRIPT, FIRE!" A blast of flames, heat flaring up around them. Sol easily through a shield up out of the ground, deflecting the attack. He giggled manically "Goodbye Gajeel-sama! Bye, bye mademoiselle!" He then vanished. "ECLIPSE!"


	2. Chapter 2: X824

**Chapter Two**

**X824**

"Yo Eggy!" A tall black haired boy stood outside of a towering castle. "Hurry up!" He crossed his muscular arms, the guild mark on his upper arm becoming more prominent. "Don't

call me Eggy!" "I am not going to stand her and waste my breath calling you Eglantine. Why the heck did dad name you that anyway!?" "'Cause I was looking at some Eglantine

when he found me. I don't know. Besides, you could always just call me Diablo." "Nah, I like Eggy." "Fine, then I'll start calling you Hay." "What the heck, thats not even…" "HEY

HAY!" "Shut up, its Hayato." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." "Be nice, the master is my dad!" "I don't care if Master Jose is your dad. It means nothing to me." Hayato rolled his eyes.

"Well, like it or not, we got to go report in." Diablo smiled. "I know. But we did awesome! So we can expect only positive comments." "Hopefully." Hayato stared at the entrance to

the guild, his eyebrows scrunched together with worry. His dark green eyes flitted nervously. "Hey, Hayato, calm down! We'll be fine!" Diablo held up a glass container, filled with

blood. "We took him out, no worries!" "Yeah…yeah we did." Diablo threw her arm around his shoulder. "And it's no laughing matter for two kids to take out a dragon!" Hayato

smiled broadly. "Yeah! Yeah, we got this!" Diablo grinned. "And the best part is that now I've gotten an upgrade in my magic. I should start practicing immediately, fire isn't the

easiest element." Hayato rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's because iron is your main one. None of the others will be easy!" "Nahuh! Air was really easy…The healing part at least…"

Hayato chuckled. "Oh by the way, SJ should be coming back today as well!" Hayato jumped into the air. "YES! Today is AWESOME!" They both walked in laughing and smiling at

each other, thrilled at their accomplishments.

As they entered, Hayato looked up, only to see his mother Sue. She simply looked at him before slowly going down the stairs. She was dead eyed and pale, a weak, sickly thing.

"Are you ok?" She looked at him with worried brown eyes, eyes that looked even bigger against her bony face. Hayato simply shoved by her, completely ignoring her. "Hayato…

Don't you think she deserves…" "No. No she does not." Diablo bit her lip and looked back at Sue. She was 50, her once green hair now streaked with gray. It was long and ratty,

covering her right eye. It was obvious she was once rather attractive, and that was probably why Master Jose was attracted towards her. Her story was a sad one, and it spoke to

Diablo. Just a little while after the Phantom guild had returned, she found herself to be under the attraction of Master Jose. He claimed he had always loved her, and she eventually

fell for him. Everyone said she adored Jose, but everyone knew she was doomed. And their theory was only proven true when Jose violently raped her. He left her to die, but

surprisingly she returned. Although quieter and lifeless, she refused to leave, something which everyone respected her for. The issue was the child. He was a late bloomer, and for

the first twelve years of his life it seemed as though he had no magic at all. The mages were welcoming though, letting him hang around with them. Then Jose suddenly appeared

with a young girl and took him. No one ever saw him again and Sue was heartbroken. When Hayato returned with a guild mark eight years later, she ran to him with open arms,

he simply glared her down with hatred. It was this moment that officially shattered her. Diablo could understand why Hayato hated her. She didn't save him. The two of them had

been through the most horrific of experiences while training, and he, unlike her, had someone else who could protect him. When she never came, he resorted to hatred. Diablo

didn't know who she really was, nor her parents. So she never really had any hope to being rescued. She closed herself up and diligently followed orders. That was her job.

"Master?" The pair had finally entered Jose's chambers, their heads bowed. Hayato was in front, kneeling, Diablo soon followed suit. "Ah...my children. At last you have arrived.

Were you successful?" "Yes sir." They both looked up at their master, hoping for approval. "Prove it." Diablo rose up, clenching the glass container. "The blood of a dragon, drink it

and you shall gain power beyond your wildest dreams." Diablo handed it over to Master Jose. "As you ordered, we have eliminated him." "Good...good..." Master Jose grinned cruelly

as he observed the container, the blood shimmering in the light. "Congratulations. I honestly did not expect you two to be able to accomplish this task. But, yet again, you have

proven me wrong." Diablo and Hayato grinned. "But...there is more to be done." The two bit their lips. "Yes sir..." "You sound disappointed, surely you are not displeased that I hold

you in such high esteem to take these missions?" The two vigorously shook their heads. "As I thought." "What do you wish us to do Master?" Master Jose looked down at Hayato.

"Hayato my boy, how many times must I tell you?" He hooked a bony finger beneath his chin, lifting it. He grinned widely, his red-black hair falling over his face, shadowing it. "Call

me father." "Yes Mas...Father." "Now, the two of you are going to go after an ex member of our lovely guild." "An ex-member?" "Yes. He betrayed us and...needs to be punished."

Diablo looked at Hayato then back at Master Jose. "What is his name?" Master Jose smile got even larger. "You have heard of him, I am sure. He is quite the legend." "Oh?" "Yes...I

assume you have heard of the deadly Kurogane?" Diablo's eyes widened. "You don't mean..." Hayato stared at his father. "Gajeel Redfox?!" Master Jose nodded slowly. "Yes, yes,

Gajeel-kun. See...he was a bad, bad boy and...left his poor father to fend for himself in his time of need! So I am determined to make him suffer." Diablo blinked. The name

sounded so familiar. Besides the legends of course, it felt as though she...she was supposed to know him. "Diablo , I asked you a question." "Oh...um...please repeat it sir." Master

Jose rolled his eyes. "I want you to infiltrate Fairy Tail and kill him. It shouldn't be too hard...after all..." He held up the pin to the light. "You did such a spectacular job killing a

dragon, some pesky fairies should be a meager task." He stroked the container, condensation rubbing onto his finger. Diablo and Hayato bowed. "As you wish sir." "Get close to

them...make them think you are their friend...and then tear him apart." The two bowed briskly and then began to walk away. "Oh, and Diablo..." "Yes sir?" "Stay a while…I missed

you since you were gone!" Diablo stiffened and Hayato looked at her worriedly. "Diablo…" "I-I'll be fine. Go on ahead!" She gave him a broken smile.

A gentle breeze ran through Levy's hair, whipping it about her face. It was longer now, running down to her

waist. A silver streak ran down it on her left side, revealing her age of 50. She hugged herself, her shirt loose

around her thin body. She had lost a lot of weight since that day, the stress eating away at her hope. They lost

all trace of Eclipse the day she vanished.

_"Levy my dear, where is Gajeel?" Levy slowly looked up at Makarov. "He is probably on the roof..." Makarov_

_placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to both of you. Bring him with you to my quarters." He_

_turned and walked up the stairs solemnly, the rest of the guild turning to look at her with sadness. She got up_

_and walked away. The stairs proved difficult for her malnourished body. It had been days since she had eaten_

_and it showed. Her skirt barely held on to her, the jutting hip bones all that were keeping it up. Her shirt hung_

_limply about her, her hair outlining her hollow cheeks and sunken eyes. As she reached the roof, she heard the_

_soft sobs of her beloved. He was trying to be strong. Trying so hard. But Levy knew the pain that was going_

_through him. He loved Eclipse with all his heart and soul. When she vanished, no one was more angered than_

_him. Yet after a few years the anger faded and was replaced by silence. He never spoke, never fought. It was_

_hard. "Gajeel? Gajeel, Makarov has news." She slowly opened the door and walked onto the roof. He was_

_standing on the edge of the building, looking over Magnolia. His once long black hair was shorter now, reaching_

_the top of his neck. "Gajeel?" She reached for his hand, only from him to pull his away. "Levy..." Levy wrapped_

_her arms around his waist. Gajeel whipped around and grabbed her shoulders. His hands looked so big on her_

_unhealthily petite figure. His crimson eyes were dull, but a flicker of worry ran across them. His hands travled_

_up, tracing the outlines of her cheekbones. "You need to eat more." "Hmmm." Gajeel blinked at her response_

_and removed his hands. He slowly walked towards the door, his once powerful stature now slouched and weak._

_Levy watched him walk away, her heart breaking. She prayed the news was good, for his sake. They walked_

_down the stairs together in silence. Levy was scared, a foreboding feeling coming over her. She quickly grabbed_

_Gajeel's hand, her bony fingers intertwining with Gajeel's. "I'm scared...what if...what if she's dead." Gajeel_

_grabbed her, pulling Levy close. He buried his face in her hair, planting a gentle kiss on her scalp/ "No...no she's_

_alright." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "She's my kid after all." A small grin appeared on his face, a small_

_glimmer of his old self appearing. "Yeah..." Gajeel kissed Levy gently. "I promise, it'll all be ok." Levy smiled up at_

_him. "Yeah..." They slowly approached Makarov's chambers, Levy looking up at Gajeel. "Ready?" Gajeel knocked._

_"Come in." They opened the door and entered. Levy immediately knew something was wrong. Erza had been_

_the last one to look for Eclipse, but here she was, sitting next to Makarov. Gajeel looked at them both, his body_

_stiffening. "D-did you find her?" Levy looked at the facial expressions of both Erza and Makarov. Their looks were_

_all she needed in order to reveal what had happened. "Erza...Erza she isn't..." "I'm sorry." Tears streamed down_

_her face, her now short hair falling over her brown eyes. "I failed...I-I..." She turned away, her body shaking._

_"No..." Makarov got up and removed the sheets from his bed. "NO!" Levy collapsed in horror at the sight.. There_

_lay Eclipse, her body torn up and bony. "She...She died a mile away from here. She was so close...so close."_

_Gajeel was silent as he walked up to the bed. He reached out, his hand shaking. He touched her face, going up_

_to run his fingers through her hair. She was ocld, like ice. He kneeled pressing a kiss on her forehead. Cold. No_

_longer could he smells her unique scent of iron and earth. No longer were her cheeks painted pink with life. Her_

_eyes would never again open and shine with playfulness. She was gone. That was when the tears fell. He had_

_never cried in front of anyone before. His job was to be strong. But now, now he was shattered. The sobs racked_

_through his body as he held her lifeless hand. His tears dripped onto Eclipse's face and a heart-wrenching roar l_

_eft him, filled with agony._

Levy had moved on. She still felt the pang of sadness when something reminded her of Eclipse, but she didn't

show it. Levy had to be strong. They had another daughter now, Rin. She was born two years after Eclipse, her

eyes a stunning cold blue, something that stood out against her black hair. Rin had Levy's petite form, but was

not gifted in smarts unlike Eclipse. She wasn't as nice or talented in magic. Rin was not perfect like her sister,

and that was probably what led to her current silence. Rin never spoke now and was never home. Levy would

scold her and tell her not to do so, but Rin always returned to the practice. She was bets friends with Lucy and

Natsu's child, Tamiko. Tamiko was a fiery and gorgeous fire mage. With long blonde hair and deep brown eyes,

she became the new face of Fairy Tail, and made sure everyone knew it. Tamiko would be sassy to everyone but

Rin. She like Rin and kept the quiet, short girl under her wing. Perhaps Rin was simply a replacment for Eclipse,

who Tamiko had truly been friends with. Levy knew she had to have more than just Tamiko there for her

though. Rin needed a mother, something Levy had not been doing a good job at. Rin needed a father as well, but

Levy knew Gajeel wouldn't step up to the plate. He was too busy wallowing. At 55, Gajeel no longer was the

threatening iron dragon. No, he was now a frail old man with an empty soul. His once long black hair was now

short and streaked with silver. His piercings had been removed and healed, his body now a blank canvas. Levy

never got used to that change. To tell the truth, she had never gotten used to any of his changes. He was

different. Gajeel Redfox was dead, this man was simply a failure of an imposter. Any day now, the real Gajeel

would come in and sweep Levy off her feet. But Levy knew...she knew it wouldn't happen. He was gone. Levy

was alone.


End file.
